The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art against the present disclosure.
Development of WLAN standards such as the Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, and 802.11n standards has improved data throughput by allowing transmissions across frequency bandwidth. For example, the IEEE 802.11ad is extended to 802.11ay (second generation) to support a higher data rate. The 802.11ay standard may potentially support channel bonding and single-user (SU) or multi-user (MU) multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) transmission. A physical-layer (PHY) data frame format for single-carrier (SC) orthogonal frequency-division multiplexing (OFDM) PHY has been introduced in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/236,242, filed on Aug. 12, 2016, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety. The existing control mechanism for PHY in legacy standards, such as the 802.11ad etc., can no longer support the transmission of the new PHY data frame format under 802.11ay. A new control mechanism for PHY in 802.11ay is thus needed to comply with the second generation WLAN standard under a higher data rate.